Do you Love Him ? Or Me?
by Lucasandpeytonalways
Summary: Lucas and peyton broke up Jullien and Peyton are together Lindsay and Lucas are together Peyton comes back to tree hill but not for lucas...
1. Chapter 1

This story is what happens if Peyton & Jullien Didn't Broke up if she came back to tree hill but not for Lucas!!!

If Lucas is with Lindsay but wants to be with peyton again and not her

I came back to tree hill with my Boyfriend jullien I dated a guy before him his name was Lucas Scott but we broke up when he asked me to marry him, I wasn't ready for Marriage that is a BIG step to take and I wasn't ready . true love waits .

So I came to tree hill with Jullien my Boyfriend

I didn't come back to see Lucas you see I love Jullien and Lucas , Now is whatever

And that Stupid Book " The Unkindness of Ravens" that book is just Shit to me you see because if it was true then I wouldn't be here with Jullien and Lucas and me will be together still like He wrote it he said we were Destined to be together which is a big lie if you ask me

I just came back to be home for a while then I am going back to L.A to continue my work

God I miss my friends

My dad still owns the house I lived in alone when I was in tree hill High so that's where I am going to be staying at with Jullien

So we got to the house and I told him I wanted to walk around which is true I want to remember how this used to be

So I walked around but then I ended up in the River court

And then I saw the place where each and everyone of my friends including lucas and me

Signed our names its still there and to tell you something it brought a smile to my face

Then I turned around to walk home when I see him there with a basketball in his hands , Of course, that the sport he loves , Basket ball

"Hi" he said to me I guess I should respond

"hey" I said

" what are you doing here Peyton" Lucas Asked

" Just felt like being Back at tree hill for a while"

" you didn't come back for me did you Peyton " he said

How to hell does he think that after all these years I could have come back to him

Of course I didn't come back to him , we don't belong together

I belong with Julien and Lucas he belong with….who cares

"peyton did you come back to me …"

NO answer

"well if you did …"

" I didn't " I said

"well good " he said

"I am with someone " he said like he just rubbed it in my face

" and I don't care " I said

Well I wont say I am with Jullien well because he really doesn't need to know does he and right now he is really pissing me off


	2. Do u miss me?

"do you miss me peyton?' he asked

Who the hell does he think he is .. to be asking me that… like I have been pining over him for all this time

"well peyton do you miss me " He repeated

I sighed

"which Lucas are you talking about? "

"Peyton…what are you talking about"

"there are two lucas" I said

"there's Lucas my _**goodfriend**_"

"and there's also lucas the _**ass**_"

"which _**one**_ do you miss " Lucas said

" I miss Lucas my good friend " I said which is true because lucas the ass got on my last fucken nerves

"what about lucas the ass" He asked

"I don't even want to know him" I said

"oh…"

"well I got to get going"

"where ?" he asked

"home " I said

"which is…"

"here… in tree hill" I say

"you brought a house"

"no my dad brought the house I was in when we were close"

"okay…. Peyton …"

"yeah… "

"wanna have dinner with me…."

"uh…."

" not just the two of us"

" I mean you , me .my girlfriend and I will introduce you to someone"

"no…"

"peyton please"

" I mean don't introduce me to someone but for dinner sure ill come …can I bring someone"

"sure.." Lucas said

"I'lll see you then I guess" I said

"okay…"Lucas said

I left the river court and I think he is just like the old lucas he didn't change ….unlike me … I changed… and to tell you the truth I don't know if I like this peyton better than the old one… I just know.. I have a great life and a great boyfriend ….

So I come home and he smiles at me and we basiclly make out the rest of the night

So the next day I ask Julien if he want to come to dinner with me and Lucas and his girlfriend and he says sure but what is he going as a friend or my boyfriend

"your going as my boyfriend the guy who has my whole heart " I say

"okay…" he said and kissed me

And I got ready I had to get Julian approval though since he said that or he wouldn't go

So I tried on about 5 dresses before he said that one was good to be worn in front of my ex-boyfriend ..

Lucas said that he lived in the same house with his girlfriend named Lindsay something …

So Julien drove but I gave him directions and we knocked on the door …


	3. im her boyfriend

i wore the dress that julien picked that would be suitable to be worn in front of my ex-boyfriend. Even if he _is_ more than that. Or _was_ more than that anyone right now I don't even care what the fuck he might be cause he is treating me like an ass and well I only agreed to this stupid dinner to let him see that I have moved on with my life and he is not the only one I will ever love.

Lucas had opened the door, and was surprised. But I don't know why maybe it was that I showed up to the dinner or maybe that he thought that I was making up julien which of course i wasn't.

He was wearing jeans and a blue colored shirt and some shoes.

"hey peyton and….uh….."

"julien" julien said….

"julien"lucas said

They shock hands

"im lucas"

"nice to meet you" julien said.

"you too" lucas said looking at julien and then at me.

"come in you two" lucas said

And we walked in…

"so peyton was is julien to you ? your boss"

I started laughing…

"no…im not her boss im her boyfriend"

"oh for how long?"

"for about 3 years"

Lindsay came out well I thought it was Lindsay unless he lived with many women.

And I gotta amit she was pretty but I wasn't jealous no I wasn't she was pretty and she has lucas while I had julien and had him for three long happy and some sad times too but it wasn't the drama I was in when I was with lucas cause that was just fucking painful.

**Please give me a review and please leave me suggestions like how could this story go next… **


End file.
